ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet Father Nature
Plot Shiar's father, Samson, learns of his daughter's new boyfriend: Mig, and does not accept Mig hanging out with his daughter any longer. Synopsis It is shown to be pouring down rain on the streets of Central City (the city that has been in the franchise forever). A hooded figure was shown struggling to cope with the coldness. Figure: Naaaghhhhh... The figure ran through an alleyway which cut out of the city. He saw a forest seclusion and ran to it. He sat on the grass and the vines began to grow to him. He took of his hood. Figure: Ah...nature. Voice: What are you doing out here? The figure turned around to see Shiar standing by a tree, looking down at the figure. Shiar: I didn't know you were so sensitive to coldness of the rain, father. Shiar's father, first name being Samson, got up and hugged his daughter whom he hadn't seen in a long while. Samson: Where have you been honey? Shiar: Hanging with a friend...heh. Well um like...more then your casual friend. Samson: Boyfriend? Wow...my daughter is truly growing up before my eyes. What is his name? Shiar: Miguel. Tennyson...the kid with the Gamatrix, transforming into many kinds of alien lifeforms...saving the city from enemies. Samson: Him...I never want you to ever go near that kid again, understand? Shiar: But daddy. Samson: NO BUTS. You do not have to waste your life with some...freaking...alien FIEND! Just then, Dragonfly was shown turning visible after being intangible. Samson jumped back, frightened and startled from the surprise. Shiar: You heard everything huh? Dragonfly: Just most. He hit the Gamatrix symbol on his chest and transformed back into his human state. He looked at Samson, who was glaring down at him. Mig: Ok...I should probably go now... Shiar: No Mig...wait! Don't go yet! Mig ran down the hill, transformed into Nitrowing, and blasted off fast into the sky. Shiar saw him and was saddended. Samson: Go home. Now. I will be there soon... Shiar: I hate you! Never come home...I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN! Shiar ran off, crying that her boyfriend has been rejected by her very own father. Samson looked up and saw Nitrowing slowly disappear. Samson: Come near her again...and it'll be the last thing you do. Later on the next day, Mig was walking on the streets of Central City, depressed. It was still raining but not too bad as the other day. Mig: Ugh...what can I do...I can't see her anymore. He walked and then hit something in front of him. He looked up see crowds of reporters and fans circling him, asking lots of questions. Mig: Agh please leave me alone... Reporter: Mr. Tennyson. Are you and Shiar a no-no now or still a secret go-go? Mig: Please...not now. Fan #1: MIGUEL PLEASE SIGN MY GLOVE! PLEASE! Fan #2: SHIGUEL, SHIGUEL! Reporter: Are you and Shiar officially ended or still going on behind her father's back? Mig: THAT'S IT! I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE! Mig pressed down the Gamatrix angrily, slammed down once selecting, and became Bullhorns. He roared and beat at the ground. The fans and reporters ran off. Bullhorns: AGHHHHH!!!! He turned his head to see a little kid standing there. The kid cried and Bullhorns roared again. He ran away, screaming. Mig transformed back and looked at himself, breathing heavily. Mig: What...monster have I become! Mig ran down the sidewalk, tearing him. He brushed past the people in front of him. Just then, he saw Shiar. Shiar: Mig are you o- Mig, not knowing it was actually Shiar, pushed her down. She banged her neck into the ground and began to cry. Mig stopped and saw her. Mig: NO!!!! I'M SORRY! Shiar: What...is wrong...with you... Mig: I don't know. That's what...I just don't know anymore. Mig ran away and put his hood of his jacket over his head. Shiar lay on the ground, her neck swollen and red. Her father watched from a distance, holding a stick. He broke it. Samson: That's it kid...you will pay. Meanwhile, Mig sat under the overlapping roof of a Mr. Yogurtine's, while it began to storm a while. He was depressed and didn't care that rain blew in his face. Mig looked at his Gamatrix and looked up to see lightning flash. Mig: I don't need this thing anymore... He punched it and it sparked a little. Just then, Shiar appeared in front of Mig with a bandage around her neck. Mig: Please leave. I shouldn't even get near you the slightest. Shiar: Look, that was just my overprotective father. I don't know why he hates you...that doesn't mean I will never defy him and come see you, heh. Mig: Whatever...I'm exactly what your father thinks of me: a monster...this trix was a mistake. Shiar: No. It made you a hero...it made you more confident about what you are and what you do. You need it. Mig: I don't need to be a "hero". Nor do I need YOU. Go away...it's what your father wants. Shiar looked at Mig and opened her mouth in sadness. She began to tear up and walked off, trying not to cry from what he just said. Shiar: I'm only trying to be with my one love...that's you. Mig turned around and narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself. Shiar walked away, tearing up more. Samson Shreen was watching from the parking lot. He clenched his hands into fists and broke a car into pieces. Vines started to grow everywhere. Mig saw. Mig: Oh well...TAKE MY GAMATRIX, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! I DON'T NEED IT! Samson appeared on top of a vine pile. Samson: YOU HARMED MY DAUGHTER ALL TOO MUCH AND DEFIED MY ORDERS!! He threw a large car at Mig. Mig jumped off the table and dodged. Samson: I WILL KILL YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU NEVER BREATHE AGAIN!!!! Mig: Mr. Shreen we have to talk about this before making rash mistakes... Samson: Oh this is INDEED a good thing. He grabbed a large truck, circled himself with vines, and began to hiss like an animal. He grew thorns all over the truck and threw it at Mig. Mig: AGHHHH!!! YOU'RE PSYCHO DUDE! Samson: Am I? He made weeds sprout underneath Mig. The weeds tangled him up, attached to the wall, and made him trapped while the thorn truck came at him. Mig: AHHHHH!!!! A weed activated the Gamatrix and made it flash. It transformed Mig into Real Steel. The car hit him and fell down behind him. Samson: AHAHAHA...wait what the heck!? Real Steel: Huh? YES! He broke free from the weeds and walked over to Samson. Samson shot thorn projectiles at Real Steel but they did minor damage. Real Steel held his arms and punched him into a light. Samson: URGH! He fell down and landed on a bush. Real Steel walked to him and then got twisted by monster vines. Real Steel: NAGHHH LET ME GO MR. SHREEN! Samson: Why the HECK should I ever let you go? You may KNOCK MY DAUGHTER DOWN AGAIN! The vines twisted around his neck, making it hard to breathe. Real Steel: Please..let..me..go... Samson: Awwww you getting scared because you can barely breathe? I'll make it so you can't breathe...AT ALL!! AHAHAHA! He made the vines squeeze more. Real Steel transformed quickly into Yellow Star and burned the vines. He made a light explosion and broke free. Yellow Star: Pathetic. Samson got flung into 3 cars and Yellow Star blasted him into 3 more cars. Samson shook his head and Yellow Star grabbed him. Yellow Star: Done now? I'm just getting started. Samson: Oh...bad choice Miguel. Bad choice indeed going a Lazersertain... Yellow Star: And why is that? Samson: You see...my species have been into conflict with the Lazersertains for decades now. And...we all know had to destroy a simple one. Samson transformed his arm into a vine drill-like object and stabbed it through Yellow Star. Yellow Star: NAGH!!! Samson: Oh the pain is only just beginning. Yellow Star began to vibrate and shake all over. He then began to expand and melt and fell to his knees. Samson smiled deviously. Yellow Star: You...you... Samson: Yes...yes... He then began to stretch out and an explosion occurred. Mig was shown being flown back into the window of Mr. Yogurtine's. He got up and rubbed his head. Mig: Ahhhh what did you do! He looked at Samson and Samson turned to face Mig. Yellow Star, de-attached from Mig, was shown being held by Samson himself. He took out his wine drill and Yellow Star shattered like glass. The "glass" fell to the ground and transformed into yellow dust. Mig: O_O NO!!!!!!! Samson: Ah...you are so dumb, aren't you? How did you not see that coming? Mig: You...killed my alien...how is that possible? Samson: Oh please. I separated both of you and just altered his mind and powers and...well I did kill him. Mig: AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! He dove at Samson and toppled over him. He began to punch, slap, and kick Samson but Samson was one step ahead. He made a large vine arm appear on the wall and throw Mig into the air. Samson: You cannot land without dying...ahahaha... Just then, a cluster of vines and weeds wrapped around the ground which Mig landed on. He was unconscious. Samson: WHAT!? No! How!! Shiar appeared controlling the vines underneath Mig. She glared at her father. Shiar: Trying to purposely KILL my boyfriend? HECK NO FATHER! Samons: You stay away from this...I do not want my daughter involved in such sillyness. He threw vines around her and stuck her to the ground. Shiar released them and tackled her father down. Shiar: I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL HIM! Samson: He hurt you... Shiar: YOU MADE HIM DEPRESSED! HE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME! Samson: DANG IT SHIAR YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME! Shiar: Do I HAVE to listen to some evil little father? Hmm? You're about to purposely kill him...because you thought wrong. Here I am telling you the TRUTH! End this or we walk... Samson: You're leaving me? Shiar: Running away so Mig and I can live without being tormented by you... Samson looked at Mig bleeding and unconscious. Samson: I'm sorry honey. I didn't know he would be a good guy for you to be with...he's dangerous. Shiar: He's my love. I love him and he loves me back. We hang out sometimes and he saves the world everyday...can't you accept that? Samson: Ok...I'm sorry. I got carried away for your safety. Mig opened his eyes. Shiar ran to him and smiled. Mig looked at her and smiled also. Mig: Hey... He then saw Samson walk over to him. Mig turned his expression to straight-face. Samson: Look Miguel...I didn't mean to try and kill you back there. I just wanted my daughter to be safe is all. I now know to trust you. Mig: Thank you. Samson helped Mig up and he looked around at the trashed parking lot and store. Mig: Well I can't explain that... Samson walked over to Mig's Gamatrix. Samson: Here. I forgot...I need to give you this back. He pressed up the Gamatrix and it scanned his body. The Gamatrix then flashed and stopped scanning. Gamatrix: Lazersertain and Nattura DNA scanned and recognized into Gammamatrix database. Mig: Nattura? Samson: Little extra gift from me. Samson began to walk away. He looked back at Mig and Shiar. Samson: Take care of her. She's my one and only daughter. Samson then ran and swang away on sprouted vines and thorns. Mig: Oh I will! Samson then disppeared from view. Mig turned to Shiar and saw that they were both holding hands. Mig: Well now that we're alone...you wanna go out on a mini-date? Dinner's on me. Shiar: I'd love to. Just...make sure it's not this place. Mig: Yea... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Shiar Shreen Villains *Samson Shreen (good in end) Aliens Used *Dragonfly *Nitrowing (brief) *Bullhorns *Real Steel *Yellow Star Trivia *Shiar's Father (Samson) debuts. *Yellow Star gets deleted off the Gamatrix, like with Feedback in Omniverse, Bloodstream in Richard 10, and Chromastone in Alien Force. but it later regained. *According to Mig, the Nattura DNA is the species of Samson and 1/2 Shiar. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7